Rayito de luna
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Fujitaka Kinomoto espera ansioso la llegada de su primer hijo. Escrito para Ficathon 08.


**RAYITO DE LUNA**

Fujitaka Kinomoto se siente impaciente, muy impaciente. Había dado unos pasos por el pasillo, pero prefirió sentarse para no llamar tanto la atención de las enfermeras. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que las manos le comenzaran a sudar. Un hombre en la silla de enfrente trata de controlar a dos niños que se pelean entre ellos.

-¿Papá primerizo?

Kinomoto asiente con una sonrisa amplia.

-No se preocupe, para el tercero le va a parecer una cosa de rutina. ¿No lo dejan pasar?

-Me pidieron que esperara aquí...

-Entonces relájese, ya lo van a llamar.

Fujitaka vuelve a sonreír, luego cierra los ojos. A su mente vuelven los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Nadeshiko, en su reemplazo del profesor de historia. Desde que la había visto, se había enamorado de ella. Cuando ella lo correspondió, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

El casamiento había sido durante el verano anterior. De la familia del novio nadie fue, porque no tenía. De la familia de la novia, tampoco. Habían decidido cerrar filas sobre Fujitaka mostrándole todo el desprecio posible, y el no ir a la ceremonia era la muestra patente de que jamás abalarían ese matrimonio.

La luna de miel fue muy sencilla, apenas unos días de vacaciones en Okinawa, aprovechando el receso escolar y el agradable clima de la estación. No tenían demasiado, pero cuando pensaban que no podían estar más felices, Nadeshiko anunció que tenía una sorpresa. Ese día ella salió más temprano del estudio de fotos, y lo fue a buscar a su nuevo trabajo en la universidad para dar un paseo por el parque. Merendando sobre el pasto, ella le dio la gran noticia.

-Ya tengo el regalo para nuestro primer año de casados.

-Pero aún falta mucho. Recién está por comenzar el otoño.

-Pues creo que recién para esa fecha llegará. Vamos a ser papás.

Cuando ella le dio la noticia, el corazón le estalló de felicidad.

Una enfermera aparece en el piso, los dos futuros padres se levantan, pero el favorecido es el otro hombre, quien agarra rápidamente a sus hijos y entran a la sala de parto. Kinomoto se dirige a una ventana: la luna creciente resplandece con intensidad. Ese brillo le recuerda a la piel de su esposa: tan pálida y frágil como ella.

Los meses siguientes pasaron rápidos. Con su nuevo sueldo, Fujitaka consiguió un crédito para comprar una casa en la misma Tomoeda, porque era más barato. Los amigos de la agencia de modelos le consiguieron muchas tapas de revistas de futura mamá, y eso aportó algún dinero. La familia materna ni siquiera se comunicó con ellos. Eso no le importaba demasiado a él, pero sabía que por dentro, su joven esposa no podía evitar sufrir. Sin embargo nunca lo demostraba, siempre estaba sonriente; así que él decidió aprender de su actitud. Así que pese a todo, decidió avisarle a Sonomi, la única persona de los Amamiya que levantaría el teléfono aunque no más fuera para insultarlo un poco.

Y de hecho así fue. A la frase "Nadeshiko está en el hospital porque...", comenzó con su habitual hostilidad, pero pese a su parloteo constante, logró decirle que su prima favorita iba a ser mamá, ella se quedó muda unos instantes y luego dijo:

"No hagas nada. Voy para allá".

Así que allí está él, frente a la ventana y sin novedades. El bebé decidió adelantarse unos cuantos días, pero todavía no nace. Suspira preocupado. Mira su reloj: ya es 29 de febrero, un día que sólo existe cada cuatro años. Su hijo llegará probablemente antes del amanecer, así que la luna regirá el transcurrir de sus días. Tantos eventos extraños no pueden ser simplemente casualidad. Sin duda ese niño traerá consigo muchas novedades cuando descienda del puente de los cielos.

-¿Señor Kinomoto? –la enfermera lo llama.

-Si, soy yo.

-Como el niño es prematuro, preferimos que se mantenga detrás del vidrio, pero puede ver el parto.

En la sala de partos, Nadeshiko no deja de hacer fuerza ni de gritar. El ruido de un golpe en el vidrio llama su atención: es su esposo que extiende la mano por una pequeña ventana. Unos momentos después el llanto de un niño. Cuando la enfermera dice "es un varón", el mundo se le ilumina en mil colores.

El bebé nació con un buen peso, y no fue necesario llevarlo a incubadora. Una hora más tarde, se encuentra en brazos de sus padres.

-¿Como le pondremos?

-Dijimos que si era niño, escogías tú, cariño. –contesta Fujitaka.

-Pero aún no me decido... hay tantos nombres bonitos. ¿En qué pensabas cuando estabas afuera?

-Pensaba en que presiento que se vienen muchos cambios...

El ruido de unos tacones altos confirma su presentimiento.

-Kinomoto, podrías haber avisado con más tiempo...

En vestido de fiesta se aparece Sonomi, rompiendo la prohibición familiar.

-Has crecido mucho...

-No te hagas el cómico. Vine solamente porque no quiero que Nadeshiko esté sola en este momento tan importante para ella.

-¡Sonomi! ¡Has venido!

-Claro que sí. Quiero conocer a tu bebé antes que todos. Te traje flores de durazno, las que te gustaban tanto...

-Touya. –contesta Nadeshiko. –Sí, así se llamará. ¿Verdad que se parece a su papá?

-Los niños cambian con el tiempo... –murmura poco feliz.

-Igual que los adultos. –acota Kinomoto para quien entienda el mensaje. -Voy a llevarlo a dormirse para que ustedes puedan conversar.

La mamá primeriza le da un beso a su bebé y luego se lo entrega al padre.

-Sonomi.. pensé que ya no me querías más...

Ella no resiste más y se larga a llorar.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

En un extremo de la puerta, el pequeño Touya es acunado por su padre. Vuelve a mirar a la luna radiante en el cielo, pero que ahora envió un rayo a la tierra. Con una sonrisa tierna le susurra al niño:

-Mira eso hijo, apenas llegaste y ya causaste un revuelo. ¿Qué nos espera entonces cuando seas adolescente?

_31 de julio de 2008_

_No tiene ni idea señor Kinomoto... (Dios, que malvada soy, no lo puedo evitar)._

_Bueno, último día del mes y del ficathon 08... la verdad estoy molesta porque este mes tuve muy poco tiempo y pude trabajar muy poco para el concurso. Me quedaron varias ideas en el tintero (¿nos premiarán si las escribimos después?) y siento no haber podido cumplir otros pedidos que me gustaron, como algo de Fujitaka/Sonomi, Yuuko/Clow o Tomoyo/Eriol, incluso el de Rika que se me ocurrió mientras hacía esto y ya no tengo tiempo de escribir!!. Reconozco que con otros no me enganché porque hay parejas de Clamp que no son mucho mis preferencias . Además tampoco soy tan fan de CLAMP como para escribir determinados retos o fandoms sin equivocarme. _

_En fin, de todos modos estoy contenta de todo el apoyo que me dieron con mi anterior historia y que me alienta a continuar. Espero que Kino no me haya salido muy cursi, pero entiéndanlo, es recién casado (ya puede hacer competencia con Sorata). Además de andar escuchando a Mecano y a Carla Bruni no puede salir otra cosa..._

_Saludos y suerte a todos los concursantes!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya._


End file.
